nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerf Sports
|Image = NSports.jpg |Year = 1969 - Present |Available = Yes |Price = Varies |Family = Nerf themes }} Nerf Sports is a brand of Nerf products that was first introduced in 1969. Over the years, many Nerf Sports products were released starting with the 1970's Nerf Indoor Ball and the Super Nerf Indoor Ball, to the 2000's Curve Pitch Baseball and Flag Football. The most popular items today being the Nerfoop and the Football. Also, there was a rare and interesting booklet made called The "Nerf Sports Program and Olympiad", a comptition that it is unknown if it was ever made. It later spawned a sub-series called Firevision Sports. Products * Nerfoop - Basketball and hoop. Variety of colors. Introduced in 1972 and still sold today. * Football - Football representing different teams. * Nerf Indoor Ball - 1969 Small bouncy ball. Sold 5 million + units. * Super Nerf Indoor Ball - 1972 Larger version of the Nerf Indoor Ball. * Boomerang - 1982 Boomerang made of foam. * Indoor Golf - 1986 foam game of Golf, using foam golf balls. * Table Hockey - 1987 Table Hockey game, advertised as board game. * Flying Colours Football - 1987 Football that comes in a variety of colours. * Ping Pong - 1987 game that uses foam balls as Ping Pong balls. * Turbo Football - 1987 football. The spiritual predecessor to the Turbo Jr. Football. * Unidentified Floppy Object - 1987 floppy frisbee, sold in blister card. * Flag Football - Game of flag football, later updated. * Fencing (1988) - Game of fencing with swords. Updated a decade later. * Turbo Screamer Football (1989) - 1989 football that whistles in flight. * Pro Hoop - 1991 updated version of the Nerfoop set. * Jarts - 1992 lawn darts game, uses bigger darts than blasters do. * 24' Bat Set - 1993 baseball set, predecessor to the Curve Pitch. * 27' Bat Set - 1993 baseball set, larger version of the 24'. * Liquidator Bat - 1993 baseball bat that had a liquid in its barrel. * Sonic Siren Football - 1993 football that is extremely loud. * Turbo Sport Ball - 1993 football, upgrade to Turbo Football. * NBA Hoops Jam Set - 1993 basketball, two sided basketball net. * Golf 7-Iron Set - 1993 golf. Includes club, tee and two balls. * Golf Putter Set - 1993 golf, includes more items than the 7-iron set. * Grandslam 24' T-Ball - 1993 predecessor to Grandslam T-Ball. * Turbo Torch Football - 1993 orange football, designed to look like a flame. * Pro Nerf Football - Pro Nerf version of the football. * Pro Nerf Street Hockey - Pro Nerf version of hockey. * Pro Nerf Basketball - Pro Nerf version of Nerfoop. * Pro Curve Baseball - Pro Nerf version of baseball. * Pro Nerf Ball - Pro Nerf ball designed with waves on it. * Turbo Blast-Back Football - 1994 football that was cut in half to fly backwards. * Vortex Howler - 1994 football, first incarnation of Vortex football. * 3-in-1 Net Set - 1994 game of tennis, volleyball and badminton all in one. * Golf Arcade - 1994 game of golf. * Turbo Grip Football - 1994 football with grooves for good spiraling abilities. * ''Kickback Soccer - 1994 game of soccer that never ends. * Vortex T3 Football - 1995 Vortex football with an extendable tail. * BrainBall - 1995 football that looks like a brain. * Backwards Basketball - A 1995 game of basketball where you put baskets on your back. * Dizzy Dodgeball - A 1995 game of dodgeball where the ball is strapped to strings. * Turbo Crushers Football - 1995 football that can be crushed up. * Turbo Liquidator Football - 1995 football that shoots water when thrown. * Big Bad Backboard - 1995 oversized basketball net. * Vortex Mega Flight - 1996 football the can be thrown at a high distance. * Back Alley Street Hockey - 1996 game of board hockey. * 4-Square Ping Pong - 1996 game of ping-pong with four players. * Turbo Spike Football - 1996 black football with spikes on it. * SlamKick Soccer - 1996 board game that features a goalie, a net as well as foam soccer balls and a launcher. * Swish Shot Basketball - 1996 board game of basketball. * Remote Control Pitching Machine - 1996 baseball pitcher. * Goalie Showdown - 1997 board game of hockey, using Foam Disks as hockey pucks. * Grandslam T-Ball - 1997 T-Ball game, to be followed up with the Curve Pitch Baseball Set. * Shot Clock Basketball - 1997 basketball set with electronic backboard. * 4-Square Net Challenge - 1998 four-player table tennis. * Baseball Pitcher - 1998 automatic baseball pitcher to practice your aim. * Smash-It Pitching Machine - 1998 update to Baseball Pitcher. * Score More Basketball - 1998 game of basketball that folds and has a training rim. * Vortex Mach 110 - 1998 football that can be thrown extremely far. * Vortex Fireflight - Football that has a light. * Vortex Pocket Howler - 1999 Pocket Vortex that screams. * Vortex Howler Disc - 1999 frisbee that screams. * Street Zone Football - 2000 football that is made of harder materials than most other balls. * Vortex ThunderJet - 2000 football which is hollow. * Challenger Football - Bigger football for older kids, discontinued around 2001. * Vortex Spin Devil - 2001 football with two-part spinning tail. * Turbo Screamer Football (2002) - 2002 electronic football with designs on it. * Mini Turbo Screamer Football - 2002 small electronic football with designs on it. * Design Your Own Golf Course - 2002 game that allows you to make your own golf course. * Vince Carter Electronic Basketball Challenge - 2002 game of extreme basketball. * Big Play Football - 2003 football that has a screen on the inside. * Nite Jam Nerfoop - 2003 Glow-in-the-dark basketball. * Peyton Manning Ultragrip Football - 2003 football that is easier to catch. * Vortex Firestrike Football - 2003 electronic football with strobe lights. * Vortex Mini Firestrike Football - 2003 small electronic football with strobe lights. * Vortex Wasp Football - 2003 football that buzzes through the air; endorsed by Peyton Manning. * Vortex Ultragrip Football - 2003 football that is easier to catch, endorsed by Peyton Manning. * Jumbo Fun Carpet Rug - 2004 rug for playing on. * Carpet Football - 2004 football to be played on a carpet, rather than on a field. * Rocket Pass Football - 2005 glow-in-the-dark football, successor to the Vortex Firestrike Football. * Showtime Hoop - 2006 Nerfoop that has an electronic device that says things to the player. * Wall 2 Wall Basketball - 2009 Nerfoop that includes two hoops instead of one and one basketball. * Capture the Flag - 2009 Nerf version of Capture the Flag. Includes suits, glasses and blasters. * Curve Pitch Baseball Set - Baseball set including bat and ball. * Nerf Sports Pack - 3 accessories for the Nintendo Wii. * Mini Sports Pack - 3-in-1 including Soccer ball, basketball and football. * Nerfoop NBA 3-Point Shootout - Same as Nerfhoop but including two more balls and a bigger hoop. * Pocket Vortex - Football that whizzes when thrown. * Nick & Nerf Dodgeball - A partnership between Nerf and Nickelodeon to create a Dodgeball game. * Weather Blitz Football - Weather resistant football. In the Weather Blitz family. * Weather Blitz Football Jr. - Weather Blitz football for a younger audience. * Weather Blitz Flyer - Frisbee that is weather resistant. * Cosmic Keep Away - Original game of catch with multiple challenges. * Cosmic Catch - Another original game of catch. * Trick Stick - Another original game, ball comes out of one end and then the other. * Weather Blitz XL Football - Weather Blitz football doubled in size. * Curve Pitch Baseball 2-Pack - Includes two baseballs incase in case of them being lost. * Outdoor Sports Bundle - Pack that includes three baseballs, a bat, a tiny vortex, a flyer and a football. * Turbo Jr. Football - Turbo football for a younger audience. * Mega Howler Vortex Football - Extra large, loud vortex football. * Mega Howler Vortex - Larger Mega Howler Vortex Football. * Vortex Ultra-Lite Football - Predecessor to Mega Howler Vortex Football. * Ultra Grip Football - Predecessor to the Pro Grip Football. * Pro Grip Football - Small football with extra grips. * Pro Shop Pro Grip Football - Larger Pro Grip football. * Nike Zoom KD IV "Nerf" - 2011 sport set produced by Nike and Nerf that includes a Nerfoop set, Nerfoop backboard and some shoes. * Bash Ball - 2013 foam ball with holes for easier gripping. Unknown release dates * Soccer Ball - around before 1993. * Pocket Boomerang Launcher - Released around the Airtech line, supposedly part of it. Category:Nerf Sports